"In The End" by Linkin Park
"In The End" is song by American rock band Linkin Park. This track was released as a final single from their debut album ''Hybrid Theory'' This songs is one of their most recognizable and signature songs. Lead vocalist of the band - Chester Bennington, initially disliked this song and did not want it to be included on Hybrid Theory Lyrics: It starts with one thing I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme To explain in due time All I know Time is a valuable thing Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings Watch it count down to the end of the day The clock ticks life away It's so unreal Didn't look out below Watch the time go right out the window Trying to hold on, but you didn't even know Wasted it all just to watch you go I kept everything inside And even though I tried, it all fell apart What it meant to me Will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter One thing, I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme To remind myself of a time when I tried so hard In spite of the way you were mocking me Acting like I was part of your property Remembering all the times you fought with me I'm surprised it got so Things aren't the way they were before You wouldn't even recognize me anymore Not that you knew me back then But it all comes back to me in the end You kept everything inside And even though I tried, it all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter I've put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go For all this There's only one thing you should know I've put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go For all this There's only one thing you should know I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter Why It Rocks: # This song along with Numb, are some of the best and most iconic Linkin Park songs. # Great instrumental. # Great vocals and screaming from Chester Bennington # Mike Shinoda's verses are amazing. # Both Chester and Mike gives you a message that you can't waste your time anymore. Bad Qualities: # "I play Pokemon Go kid" made a terrible cover of this song. Category:Linkin Park Songs Category:Rock Category:Rap rock Category:Alternative rock Category:Nu metal Category:2000s Category:Hip hop Category:Songs with Good Message Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Greatest Moments in Music History